Polyester bicomponent fibers are generally known. Polyester bicomponent fibers comprising poly(ethylene terephthalate) and poly(trimethylene terephthalate) are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,379. Polyester bicomponent fibers having a scalloped oval cross-section are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,586. Yarn comprising polyester fiber and cotton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,631, Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP2002-115149A, and in United States Published Patent Application No. 2003/0159423 A1. However, such bicomponent fibers can provide poor quality yarns when combined with cotton staple. Fibers with good stretch and recovery, good wicking, and good cardability characteristics are still sought, as are yarns and fabrics comprising such fibers, for the comfort and moisture management desired for today's apparel.